High School Problems: Un amor no tan creible
by Vocaloidfan18
Summary: Hola! me llamo Jessica Jimeson Kiuky Gallager, tengo 17 anios y me enamore de un asesino despiadado, que? No me creen? Les invito a pasar a ver mi historia!
1. Chapter 1

**High School Problems: Un amor no tan "creible" :**

Capitulo 1: De asesino a Heroe

~Hora: 10:25 A.M.~

~Lugar: Peacefully Rays~

~Dia: Sabado 3 de Enero del 2014~

Hola, me llamo Jessica Jimeson Kiuky Gallager, tengo 16 anios y vivo en un vecindario muy tranquilo llamado Peacefully Rays o Rayos Pacificos pero desde que han habido mas de 25 muertes... Ya nadie sale por temor a ser asesinados tan violentamente.

-Jessy, nos vamos!-

Esa es mi prima-hermana mayor, Allyson. Ella esta paranoica y tambien teme por mi salud

-Allyson, Polly, Lenny, a donde van?- les pregunte yo muy confundida, la verdad... No tenia que recordar algo?

-Se te olvido que hoy ibamos a ir a la casa de nuestros tios?- comento Lenny, el es el mayor en la familia y el unico chico tambien.

-Oh... Eh si, tranquilos todos! Cuidare muy bien la casa.-

-Sparkles! Ven aqui.- dijo Allyson silbando

El intrepido chihuahua de Allyson salto a mi cabeza y enseguida ella lo cargo

-Escucha Sparky, debes cuidar a Jessica y a la casa, entendido?-

El perrito solto un ladrido e hizo una pirueta el aire para caer de pies- es decir de patas

Luego de eso se aferro a mi, como si diera a entender "No le quitare la vista, amo."

-Adios, hermanita! Te dejamos 50 dollares en la mesa.- Con la voz de mi hermano mayor, cerraron la puerta, dejando la casa para mi solita

-Que bien! Estoy sola y contigo, Sparkles, nos divertiremos mucho!- le dije yo a Sparkles saltando y abrazandolo.

Quizas se pregunten donde estan mis padres... Bueno, ellos estan en viajes de negocios y les dijeron a Polly, Lenny y a Allyson que fueran a la casa de la tia Sandy, alli se quedarian hasta que la violencia pasara... Aunque soy alergica a sus plantas, tuve ventaja porque mama no quiso que tuviera otro ataque anafilactico como tuve hace 3 anios...

~3 anios atras, en la escuela Vinyl Of The Years~

~Clase de Ed. Fisica, en 6to grado~

~Hora: 9:15 A.M.~

-Presten atencion, chicos. Por aqui hay mucha vida salvaje...- dijo el profesor Manson preocupado

-Oh, que es esto?- Dije yo tocando una planta

-Kiuky, que haces?!- grito Melanie, una muy buena amiga mia

-Tranquila, Mel! Todo esta bien.- le dije yo, calmada

-Esa es una planta carnivora!- espeto ella, horrorizada.

Mire a la planta y tenia mi mano atrapada! Grite y el profesor me escucho. Mas rapido que nada, el profesor corto la planta en dos, yo me asuste y cai al suelo, junto a Melanie.

-Gallager, que parte de "cuidado con la vida salvaje" no entendio?- pregunto el prosefor, muy molesto

-Lo lamento, profesor Manson...- Me disculpe yo, con la cabeza agachada.

Despues de 10 minutos, me senti mareada y tuve la sensacion de que el oxigeno se me estaba acabando.

Empeze a tocer y a tratar de respirar, pero fue inutil... Cai de rodillas, en eso Mel me ve y me pregunta si estoy bien y lo niego fuertemente con la cabeza.

Ella grita "Algo le pasa a Jessica!" y senti como el mundo se oscurecia y a mi alrededor solo era oscuridad...

~Volviendo al presente~

No recuerdo nada de alli, pero lo que paso fue que Mel me lo conto todo... Me parece que al decirle que todo estaba bien, la planta me lanzo una toxina a la que soy alergica.

Sparkles ladro y se fue escaleras arriba, no se que planea este perro... Pero deberia ir a Animal Planet por ser tan inteligente, no lo creen?

-Sparky, a donde te metiste?- dije yo en voz alta, al rato regreso Sparky con un... Microfono?

Ella ladro y lo puso al pie de mi zapato, supongo que debo cantar con ella?

-Esta bien, cantare.- acepte yo, sonriendo.

Encendi la computadora y el teatro en casa, puse All the things she said y comenze a cantar

"All the things she said, All the things she said

Rolling through my head, Rolling through my head, Rolling through my head.

All the things she said, All the things she said

Rolling through my head, Rolling throught my head

All the things she said

This is not enough (enough, enough, enough)

I'm searching, if i'm totally lost, if i'm asking for help, i'm telling because may i'm with you-"

¡CRASH!

-Hmm... Que fue eso?- dije yo algo temblorosa, enseguida Sparkles salio corriendo hacia el ruido

-Sparky, Espera!- alze mi voz, pero ella no me escucho...

Se escucharon pasos y me congele... Piensa, Jess, ¡PIENSA!

Los pasos se acercaban mas a mi y decidi correr escaleras arriba, pero esta persona me seguia

Corri a mi cuarto y le puse tranca y me encerre en mi armario.

-"Dios mio, estoy muerta si me encuentra!"- pensaba yo muy asustada, cuando senti que rompieron la puerta... En ese instante me lleve la mano a la boca para no gritar.

-Donde estas, pequena Jessica...- dijo una voz muy profunda, con el toque de que hablaba maliciosamente y... Espera, c-como sabe mi nombre?!

Senti que el se paro en frente del armario, enseguida cerre mis ojos porque sabia que el destino me habia enviado la muerte...

La puerta se abrio y yo me quede quieta, lo que yo esperaba era un disparo o un cuchillazo ed parte de la persona

-Te encontre... Y ahora, GO TO SLEEP!-

-"Oh hell no! Es el!"- pense yo alterada, y senti algo atravezar mi estomago... Abri mis ojos y vi sangre... Mi sangre se derramaba a cantaros y cai de rodillas, me lleve las manos a la herida

-Ajajajajaaaa!- el tipo rio freneticamente, lamiendo la sangre de su cuchillo...

-"No... V-Voy a morir! Adios a todos y a todo..."- con aquel pensamiento todo oscurecio, no sentia mi cuerpo y senti que me desvanecia.

-¡Nooo!-

¡BANG!

~El narrador cuenta~

-Ajajajajaaaa!- el tipo rio freneticamente, lamiendo la sangre de su cuchillo

Jessica no resistio mas y cayo al suelo, con una herida grande... La pobre se desangraba

-¡Nooo!- grito un chico con dos hachas, quitandose sus anaranjadas gafas y su tapabocas (No tengo idea lo que el lleva en su boca, XD)

¡BANG!

-Que tal, Toby? Esta fue facil...- comento el psicopata del cuchillo

-Demonios, Jeff! Te dije que ella no!- dijo su companero muy molesto, sentandose al lado del cuerpo herido de Jessica

-Acaso ella te gusta? Puaj, Toby... No puedo creerlo!- dijo Jeff asqueado por lo que dijo este

-No es eso... Es... Esque... Bueno si me gusta!- dijo Toby sin quitarle la vista a la pobre de Jessica

-Yo me largo, ahi te vez.- con aquellas palabras, el asesino salto desde la ventana

-Vamos Jessica... Quedate conmigo, porfavor!- suplico Toby muy desesperado

Rompio parte de su pantalon para cubrir su herida, la desinfecto y cargo a la chica hasta su cama

-Que lindo cabello, Jessica...- susurro Toby pasando su mano por el fino cabello de Jessica

-Gracias, Lenny... Ah... un m-momento! Tu no eres Lenny!- dijo Jessica a punto de gritar

-Shh! C-Calmate! No te voy a matar.-

-Com-mo esque estoy viv-viva?!- pregunto ella alterada, de momento quiso levantarse pero se llevo un horrible dolor que la hizo agonizar

-Ayayay!-

-Jeff te hizo esto...- dijo el friamente

-El es... El es real?-

-Si no fuera, yo no estaria aqui y tu hubieras muerto.-

-Tu... Me ayudaste? P-Pero... Por que?- dijo Jessica confundida

~Narra Jessica~

-Si no fuera, yo no estaria aqui y tu hubieras muerto.-

-Tu... Me ayudaste? P-Pero... Por que?- dije yo confundida

-Es... Algo complicado y... Espera, no estas asustada de que tiemble y rompa mi cuello?-

-No, tranquilo... Ya he visto muchas cosas extranas y no me asusta para nada, al contrario es fascinante!- dije yo emocionada

-Oh... Bueno, gracias por no molestarme por mi cuello!- dijo el con una sonrisa

Acaso dije que no podia enfocar bien? Es eso, no lo veo fisicamente pero si siento su presencia

-Rayos! Me tenia que cubrir!- dijo el freneticamente buscando algo

-Tranquilo, no he visto tu rostro... La verdad es que veo borroso.- comente yo calmada

-Eh, no me he presentado... Me llamo Ticci Toby, pero no me agrada que me llamen Ticci...-

-Es un gusto, Toby.- dije yo un poco nerviosa

-Por un momento pense que me llamarias asi...-

-Ticci? Por favor, ya me han dicho que darle sobrenombres a las personas se considera de mala educacion.- respondi como toda una cerebro, y es que si lo soy

-No es necesario que digas tu nombre.-

-Quisiera saber algo...-

-Si? Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.-

-Tu nombre no es Ticci Toby... Es Toby Rogers, verdad?- dije yo temerosa, diablos Jessica! Has metido la pata...

-Como sabes y ese Toby Rogers ha muerto hace mucho!- dijo el medio gritando enojado

Yo salte del susto que su voz me dio y cai al piso, enseguida Toby se dio la vuelta y corrio hacia mi para cargarme y ponerme nuevamente sobre la cama.

-Lo lamento mucho, Jessica.- dijo un muy arrepentido Toby, con la vista al piso

-No importa todo esta bien-

Grrr

-"Oops... Creo que tengo hambre!"-

-Aww... Parece que alguien tiene hambre!- comento Toby acariciando mi mejilla

Enseguida un shock me recorrio a travez del cuerpo, y senti como mi corazon se aceleraba por el rozo de la mana de Toby a mi mejilla

-Awww... Estas rojita!- dijo Toby con una sonrisa

-N-Ne d-diigo, no! Yo, es que... Ah esta bien, si lo estoy!- dije yo apenada, tanto que trate de cubrirme el rostro con la manta

-Bueno, tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar algo.- se ofrecio Toby

-Si no es tanta molestia.- le respondi yo

-No, claro que no! Ahorita regreso.-

~Narra Toby~

-Bueno, tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar algo.- me ofreci yo

-Si no es tanta molestia.- me respondio Jessica algo timida

-No, claro que no! Ahorita regreso.- le dije yo amablemente

Sali de la habitacion de Jessica para encontrarme con Masky y Hoodie

-Hush, me dieron un gran susto, chicos! Que les trae hasta aca?-

-Escuchamos a Jeff decir que te agradaba una chica que el mato.-

-"Asi que piensa esta muerta? Bueno, Jeff... Yo la salve."-

-Lo recuerdas bien, verdad?- dijo Hoodie algo temeroso, como siempre.

-Que si recuerdo que?-

-El operador puso reglas, Toby... No puedes enamorarte! Y mucho menos sentir eso.- cintesto medio alto Masky

-Oh, lo entiendo...- dije yo tratando de sonar normal

-Ya limpiaste todo?- pregunto Hoodie

-Su sangre? Eh, claro!-

-Bueno, vamonos antes que alguien sospeche.- dijo Masky firmemente

-Yo... Me quedo rondando por aqui, ya sabes... Viendo por quien ir.-

-Esta bien, pero el operador dice que debemos llegar antes de las 10 de la noche.- me advirtio Masky

Mientras los dos se iban, yo suspire mas relajado...

-"Uff... Esa estuvo cerca..."-

Baje las escaleras y vi la cocina a la izquierda.

Alli fui a la nevera y la abri... Enseguida me llego un extrano olor a sangre.

Pero yo limpie la sangre de la habitacion de Jessica, imposible que haya mas

Fui a investigar y cuando llegue a la sala... Encontre a un perrito lastimado, diablos! Seguramente lo hirio Jeff... Bastardo sin corazon...

-Aw, no! No dejare que mueras, perrita de Jessica!- dije yo en voz alta, tomando a la perra herida y yendo hacia el bano para auxiliarla.

La perrita me mira con mucha rabia, pero sigue concentrada en algo... Y ya comenzo a ladrar.

-Shhh! Shhhh! Es una sorpresa para Jessica!- le dije a la perra y ella me miro como si supiera de quien hablo

-Listo, ya estas sana...- dije yo sonriendo aliviado

Ella movio su cola y me hizo senal de que la siguiera y obedeci.

Ella corrio por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitacion de Jess... Creo que esta pensando en ir a sorprenderla

Abri la puerta y ella fijo sus ojos en mi, y vi como se le tornaban rojitos... Por querer llorar...

-Quien t-te hizo esto, Sparkles? ¿¡Quien!?- su voz parecia irse de dulce a rota

-Jeff...- dije yo

-Ese malnacido no se puede meter con ella!- grito ella enojada

~Narra Jessica~

Alguien abrio la puerta, yo dirigi mi vista y vi a Toby... A sus pies estaba un cachorro... Hmm, ese cachorro lo he visto. N-No... Es Sparkles y esta vendada! Senti que la adrenalina corria mas rapido que un rayo, jamas me habia sentido enojada, y creo que Toby ya noto mis ojos que, al borde del llanto, estaban.

-Quien t-te hizo esto, Sparkles ¿¡Quien!?- senti mi voz hacerse pedazos drasticamente

-Jeff...- ese fue el unico nombre que salio de su boca

-Ese malnacido no se puede meter con ella!- grite yo enojada, dandome cuenta que habia maldicho a alguien

Enseguida me lleve la mano a la boca

-Lo lamento, no q-quise maldecirlo...- dije yo, muy apenada

-Tranquila, el es un hijo de perra... Es tan maldito con Hoodie, Jane, Sally y hasta con Zalgo.- dijo Toby, hechandose contra la pared.

-T-Tu le ayudaste? A Sparkles?- le pregunte

-Si, no te preocupes por Jeff, el piensa que estas muerta.- dijo el, eso me alegro un poco

-Sabes la hora? Con tanta tension perdi la hora.- comente yo, riendome un poco

-Son las 3:58 P.M.-

-Vaya... Se ha ido rapidamente el dia!- comente yo un poco sorprendida

-Oh, olvide prepararte algo para comer! Lo lamento mucho.- dijo el algo triste

-No importa, salvaste a Sparkles y eso si vale la pena!- le conteste yo sonriendo

-Vamos a la sala, tu espera alla y yo te llevo tu comida!- dijo el emocionado

-Pero Toby, no recuerdas algo?- le comente yo

-Oh, no importa yo te cargare hasta alla!- cuando Toby dijo eso, mi corazon latio y senti mis mejillas como si se incendiaran...

-Oye, tienes fiebre?!- comento Toby muy alterado

-Noo! Es decir... No tengo fiebre es solo umm... Es solo-

-Es solo que te agrado, verdad?- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y el me puso sobre la cama, yo estaba confundida totalmente

-Yo se como saber!- espeto Toby saltando

Toby tenia una sonrisa extrana, se subio a mi cama y no pude evitar pensar en lo que el estaba planeando... El se quito sus gafas anaranjadas y se quito lo que tapaba su boca... Sus ojos son l-lindos y es como si hubiera caido en un trance sin fin, su sonrisa es inolvidable y atractiva...

Mientras veia su rostro, el quedo arriba de mi, y creanme es imposible no sonrojarse

-Por que nerviosa?- susurro el en mi oido

No pude controlar mi reaccion y gire mi cabeza a la derecha, el tomo mis brazos y los separo...

-O-Oye... Detente!- exigi yo con nerviosismo en mi voz

Pero, como pense no me hizo caso... El acerco sus labios a los mios y espere a que llegara el beso, pero no... No llego?

-Ajajaja! Lo ves? Si gustas de mi!- dijo el riendo entre dientes, rie... Rie Toby... Jaja... Hmpt

-Oye estas roja como un tomate...- comento el

-Si, como sea... Ni te preocupes en ayudarme, yo me puedo levantar sola.- dijo yo enojada, pero tratando de que no se viera.

-Ah, p-pero... Jessica yo-

-Tu que? Tu crees que yo no tengo sentimientos? Por que debi confiar en ti?!- lagrimas de enojo salian de mis ojos al decir aquellas palabras

-Yo... Lo lament-

-Cuando lo entiendas, puedes regresar... Pero por ahora, solo vete.-

-O-Ok... Como digas Jess-ica...-

Con aquella oracion, Toby salto de la ventana y aterrizo con un audible "Thump"

-"Fui un idiota al hacer eso... Ire a preguntarle al que sabe de esto... Seguro el me ayudara!"-

Me asome a la centana y el se fue corriendo a un bosque cerca de mi casa, no lo volvi a ver mas ese dia...

**Les he trolleado! XD, bueno aqui tienen fans de T. Toby! He querido hacer esto desde Diciembre y todo por una tablet D: ... Bueno, si notan que no hay la enie (n con ~) no la tengo aqui y si tienen espacios irregulares tambien, y las tildes, no tienen esas tres cosas... Bueno eso es todo por este capitulo, oh no me he presentado... Sorry, soy Anne-san y vine a hacer un poco de fama pero mas a compartir mi creatividad con ustedes. Los personaje que me pertenecen son: Jessica, Allyson, Lenny, Polly, Mark (padre), Marie (madre), Melanie (es solo un personaje de relleno, no es mio, solo la invente pero si alguien la quiere pues se la regalo), Sr. Manson (anteriormente un nino pequeno pero actualmente un profesor), ah y se me olvidaba Sparkles (mascota de Allyson). Pronto mas personajes van a ir apareciendo en proximos capitulos.**

**Personajes que no me pertenecen: Jeff The Killer, Ticci Toby, Masky y Hoodie (de Marble Hornets) y el operador (Slenderman) igual pertenece a MH. **

**No se a quien Jeff y Toby pertenece pero lo olvide, aun asi ¡No Son Mios!**

**Mas tarde ,cuando Jessica vaya a su colegio, sabran mas de ella y de su familia al igual que su vida y todo lo demas. Se despide Anne-san, adios! (que N/A tan larga!)**


	2. Chapter 2

High School Problems: un amor no tan "creible"

Capitulo 2: El desastre

~Hora: 5:50 P.M.~

~Lugar: Vencidario Peacefully Rays

~Dia: Sabado 4 de Enero de 2014~ (La anterior fecha es Viernes)

~Narra Jessica~

Van a ser las 6 de la tarde y no he visto a Toby desde las 3 de la tarde de ayer... Creo que fui algo dura con el, aun asi trato de ser fuerte, porque toda la trayectoria de primaria habia sido muy debil... Mi papa no me exigia excelentes notas, pero si me ayudo a seguir con la cabeza arriba, en cambio mi mama me aconsejaba y he perdido la cuenta de los consejos!

La verdad es que no vine de esta familia... Fui adoptada pero tenia a una hermanastra-prima y esa es Allyson Marshall Pearl Gallager, las dos compartimos el nombre de nuestra mama biologica; nunca supe quien fue. Bueno no quiero arruinar el momento entristeciendome.

~Narra Toby~

~Hora: 6:30 P.M.~

~Dia: Viernes 3 de Enero de 2014~

_"He estado pensando en Jessica... Creo que fui muy malo con ella, pero que hago ahora? Ella me dijo que no regresara hasta estar consciente de lo que hice. Oh rayos, fui un total idiota... Pero creo saber quien me puede ayudar con esto!_

_Tal vez le diga 'Jess... Fui un tonto contigo y quisiera disculparme. Md aceptarias nuevamente?' estoy seguro que eso no sera suficiente. Hoodie sabe mas de amor que yo._

~Dia presente~

Me han llegado demasiadas excusas para ella, pero ninguna me parece ideal! Vamos cerebro, piensas en como matar pero no como actuar frente a una chica!

Seguro ya no parece el punto de vista de un asesino, al contrario es de un chico enamorado. Y ya he caminado como una hora! Creo que estoy perdido, excelente... Hmpt

-Slender! Donde esta tu estupida mansion?!- grite yo sin importar si alguien me escucho

-Esta detras tuyo.- respondio una voz molesta

-Eh? Ah... Claro ejejeje...- replique yo rascandome la nuca, algo apenado

-Debiste haber vuelto hace mucho... Y ya me lo han dicho.-

-Puedo explicarlo!-

-Te salvas que debo ir de viaje, pero apenas que llego iras a mi oficina.-

-*sigh* ahi te ves, Slender!-

Sali corriendo hacia la mansion, apenas que llegue abri la puerta y entre calmado, viendo por Hoodie.

BEN y Jeff estaban como siempre jugando videojuegos, y Jeff esta nominado al premio del perdedor del anio...

-Oigan, y Hoodie?- les pregunte a los dos

-Seguramente siguiendo a Masky, podrian estar molestando a Alex o a Jay...- contesto rapidamente BEN sin quitar los ojos de la tele

Al menos tengo una pista, voy a ir al bosque por si estan alli

~Le tiempo pasado~

-Masky! Hoodie! Donde estan?!- gritaba yo por el denso bosque

-Hola Toby, que hay?- dijo Masky saliendo detras de un arbusto, saludandome

-Y Hoodie?- pregunte yo rapido

-Aqui, q-que pasa?-

-Ven conmigo, Ahora te lo devuelvo!- Con la ultima oracion jale a Hoodie y sali corriendo hacia la casa de Jessica, listo para decirle a alguien que ella aun esta viva...

-Este es el vecindario en el que Jeff "mato" a esa chica.-

-Ah, lo hubieras mencionado... Se que es dificil que ella no este pero ya habra mas como ella.- comenzo a decir Hoodie, creo que no me entendio...

-No oye, escucha! Prometeme que no le diras a nadie, ni siquiera a Masky.- le dije yo en frente de el

-E-Esta bien, que es?-

-Ella esta viva y te lo puedo demostrar.-

-Jeff dijo que-

-Jeff no la mato! El cree pero ella esta viva!-

-Toby, si sabes que eso saldra en los noticieros...-

-Yo voy a evitar eso.-

-Bien, solo era eso?-

-Es que le jugue una broma, de que la iba a besar y... Se enojo...-

-Sentimientos, Toby, sentimientos...- el hizo un pausa y continuo

-Por eso viniste a preguntarme como reparar tu estupidez, verdad?-

-Oye ve al grano, y no fue adrede!- me defendi yo

-La ofendiste, Toby... Ahora escucha atento, las chicas les agradan a los chicos que sean amables con ellas; significa darle flores y chocolates.- explico Hoodie con detalle, este tipo me salvo

-Hoodie, ves muchas peliculas de romance y por eso eres genial!- le dije yo estrechando su mano

-Ah, no fue nada Toby!-

-Adios Hoods!-

-Hasta luego, Toby!-

Despues de hablar con Hoodie fui corriendo a la tienda de flores mas cerca, pero primero debo quitarme este tapaboca (aun sigo viendo que es eso...) y estas gafas anaranjadas, y dejare las hachas afuera de la vista de cualquiera.

Voltee a la esquina derecha y alli hay una floristeria... Manos a la obra

-"Espero tener dinero para comprar esas flores..."-

Busque en mi bolsillo y encontre 50 dollares... Oh demonios, si los tome de la casa de Jessica seguro son de ella.

-"Jess, prometo darte lo que queda!"- pense yo muy decidido

Ya estaba al frente y olia a flores, el olor se metia en tu nariz y era como oler un dulce pastel de frutas!

"Clinck"

-Hola, bienvenido a la floristeria Iris & Isa, aqui tenemos de todas flores y de las mejores!- dijo una chica de cabello rubio, como el de BEN, pero un poco mas oscuro; con ojos azul intenso y tez colorada. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco con flores de diferentes colores, zapatos color blanco con rayitas rosa palido. Ademas parecia muy amable, como Jessica.

-Hola, quisiera un ramo de flores que sean lindos pero llamativos tambien.- le explique a la chica, que tal vez es empleada alli.

-Habla de combinacion? Perfecto! Aqui hay un ramo de rosas, claveles y crisantemos.- dijo la empleada con una sonrisa, sosteniendo el ramillete de flores

-Son... 11.39 centavos.-

-Oh, tengo un billete de 50...-

-No importa, tengo cambio.-

~Minutos Despues~

-"38.61 centavos... Nada mal, Toby"-

-Espero verle pronto, y que tenga buen dia!- dijo la empleada despidiendose de mi y dandome el ramo de flores

-Gracias... Iris...?- al leer su nombre mi cabeza se fue de lado en confusion, ella sonrio y yo me retire

-"La duena y la empleada? Wow..."- pense yo muy sorprendido, mire al cielo y vi que ya estaba oscureciendo

-Hare una parada a alguna tienda que venda chocolates, y luego me disculpare con ella.- me dije a mi mismo, tomando mis hachas y mis cosas para cubrir mi identidad

Camine 20 minutos y encontre un lugar llamado "Chocolate Shop: We have all kind chocolates!" , si dicen que tienen cualquier tipo chocolate... Entonces a la carga!

Volvi a dejar mis pertenencias a un lado y entre

No habia nadie, a excepcion de una pequena campanita en el mostrador, la golpee levemente y alguien salio de abajo del mostrador

-Buen dia, busca un tipo de chocolate especial? Ha venido al lugar indicado!- dijo un senor de vestimenta alegre... Me recuerda a Splendor...

-Busco unos chocolates deliciosos y que tengan buena impresion.-

-Usted, mi amigo, busca los mas exquisitos chocolates hechos de cocoa en Suiza, y son baratos!-

-Cuanto?-

-7.30 centavos- dijo el

-aqui tiene 10 y 30 centavos.-

-Tenga su cambio, 3 dollares.-

-Eh, gracias.-

-Vuelva pronto!-

-"31 dollares con 31 centavos... Vaya aqui todo el mundo es muy amable!"-

-las 6:29 P.M. ... Debo apurarme!- dije yo viendo el reloj que tenia al frente, enseguida tome lo mio y sali corriendo hacia la casa de Jess.

~Tiempo pasado, Toby ya llego a la casa de Jess~

-Uff... Ya llegue...- antes de tocar la puerta, tome un corto receso para volver a la normalidad, un Rottweiler me seguia y tuve que correr por 10 minutos

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

Escuche pasos acercarse a la puerta, pero nadie abrio la puerta... Luego escuche como si la persona hubiese caido, y un grito de dolor agudo se escucho

...

...

...

¡Jessica!

Patee la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude, asi logre romperla en miles de pedazo, y alli estaba; habia caido encima de las escaleras... Su rostro no podre quitarmelo de la mente! Era de un dolor muy enorme, pienso que se ha roto la columna... Oh de ningun modo la dejare alli!

-Jessica responde!- me tumbe a su lado, tratando de conseguir una respuesta de ella

-Q-Que haces aqu-aqui?- pobrecilla, apenas pude oirla

-Creo que la explicacion puede esperar, te llevo al sofa?-

-ok-k...-

~Narra Jessica~

Estaba relajada, con Sparkles en mi abdomen y dormia muy profundamente, parece que Toby me abandono... Ese patan...

Cuando el sonido de la puerta me espanto los pensamientos, me levante con mucho cuidado , puse a Sparkles en el comodin cerca del sofa, y dirigi mi cuerpo a la puerta principal pero alli me desoriente y perdi el equilibrio total

*THUMP*

lanze un grito de dolor, puesto que cai encima de las escaleras, el dolor es como si pusieras alcohol en una herida muy grande y abierta! Enseguida escuche la voz de Toby gritando mi nombre, luego salieron pedazos de la puerta volando por doquier

-Jessica, responde!- grito el, sonaba muy preocupado

-Q-Que haces aqu-aqui?- dijo yo, en voz muy poco audible...

-Creo que la explicacion puede esperar, te llevo al sofa?- el se ofrecio, pero no tuve mas opcion que dejarme cargar por el.

-ok-kay...- yo respondi algo debil

El me cargo y yo me sonroje ... De nuevo...

Es que no estoy hecha para lidiar con esas cosas de amor, al contrario; pienso que es un extrano sentimieto.

-Estas... De nuevo.- comento el

-Si... Algun problema?-

-No... Es solo que uh... Quise darte esto.- fue a las escaleras y busco algo alla, luego se lo puso detras...

-Que tienes detras?-

-Ah, es solo un regalo para disculparme.- de su espalda saco un botecito de chocolares y un ramo de rosas, claveles y... crisantemos?

-Esos son... Crisantemos?!- pregunte yo mirando las flores con curiosidad

-Yep, los consegui en la floristeria Iris & Isa.- dijo el con una sonrisa

-Iris trabaja alli, verdad?- le dije a Toby, en cuanto le dije el se sorprendio

-La conoces?- ahora esta mas que petrificado

-Claro! Es la sobrina de mi tia Sandy, o sea mi prima!- le explique yo muy emocionada

-Son todas tuyas, si quieres las pongo en una vasija con agua por ti.- el dijo con un tono mas alegre

-Espero que no sea tanta molestia!-

-Claro que no, ya vuelvo!- Toby dijo, llevandose las flores. Yo espere en el sofa, y unos minutos despues el llego.

-Te gustan?- me pregunto el ansioso

-No los he probado, pero podemos compartirlo...- le conteste yo con una sonrisa

-Eh, tranquila! Son tuyos, no mios. Oh, se me olvidaba... Tengo un cambio y creo que te pertenece.- Toby al decir eso, hizo que inclinara mi cabeza, pues no sabia de que hablaba.

Enseguida el me dio un par de dollares y centavos, los conte y habian 31 dollares con 31 centavos, creo que comienzo a entender de donde salieron...

~Recuerdos de ayer~

_-Adios, hermanita! Te dejamos 50 dollares en la mesa.- Con la voz de mi hermano mayor, cerraron la puerta, dejando la casa para mi solita_

~Volviendo al presente~

-Estos eran 50 dollares, cierto?- le pregunte yo, el solo movio su cabeza diciendo "si", pero en su rostro parecia haber miedo

-E-Espero que no te moleste!- dijo el poniendo sus manos en defensa

-No, esta bien... Lo unico que te pido es si puedes preparar algo de comer, porfavor.- le rogue yo

-Oh, ok!- enseguida fue a correr pero yo extendi mi brazo para decirle algo

-Toby...-

-Que pasa, te sientes mal? Tienes fiebre? Dolor estomacal? Dolor de cabeza? Te arde la garganta o los ojos? Tienes mi-

-Calmado, no me duele nada... Solo quiero disculparme por pensar que eras un idiota y en realidad me proteges!- rompi en llantos y Toby me abrazo, susurraba cosas como "Esta bien, todo esta bien!" y "todos dudamos alguna vez."

Luego el rompio el abrazo y me miro fijamento, luego removio lo que tapaba su boca y cubria sus ojos, No voy a caer de nuevo!

-Voy a prepararte algo de comer, ya vengo!- dijo el levantandose y corriendo a la cocina

-"Sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre..."- pense yo de brazos cruzados

~Tiempo pasado, cena lista~

-Cena lista! Voila, senorita.- dijo Toby al salir de la cocina con un plato de macarrones con queso?

-Macarrones con queso?- enseguida me lleve la mano detras de la nuca

-Si, es delicioso!- dijo el sentandose a mi lado

-Solo un plato?- le dije mirandolo a su, ahora descubierto, rostro.

-Yep.- contesto Toby simplemente

-Ok... Si que estoy hambrienta!-

-Abre la boca.-

-Q-Que?!-

-Ya te dije, abre la boca.-

-No, por que?-

-Pues tengo un solo tenedor y tendria que ir.-

-Entonces yo voy por e-

-Ap ap ap! Abre la boca.-

-Esta bien!- dije yo rindiendome ante el

~Narra Toby~

-Ok... Si que estoy hambrienta!- dijo Jessica un poco alto

-Abre la boca.- le dije yo, mirandola

-Q-Que?!- pareciera que de repente sus ojos se agrandaron

-Ya te dije, abre la boca.- le respondi con simpleza

-No, por que?- ella se negaba

-Pues tengo un solo tenedor y tendria que ir.- le mencione yo; torpe ,Toby ,torpe

-Entonces yo voy por e- la interrumpi antes de que ella se lastimara y arruinara el momento

-Ap ap ap! Abre la boca.- le dije insistentemente

-Esta bien!- dijo ella rindiendose ante mi, bien Toby! La tienes a tus pies.

Ella abrio la boca, no sin antes voltear sus ojos en extraneza, le puse el tenedor en la boca y ella abrio sus ojos rapidamente.

-Que pasa, tenias terror de morir por solo yo darte la comida?- le pregunte a ella

-N-No... Solo que me lo considero muy extrano!- espeto ella algo enojada

Vamos Toby, piensa... Romance... Claro! Eso la hara cambiar y tal vez entienda por que ella me agrada.

-Tengo un regalo para ti.- dije yo con una sonrisa

-Ah si? Cual es?- ella pregunto, Bingo Toby. Ella es toda tuya!

-Solo cierra los ojos.- apenas le dije ella obedecio

Y no deje que nada se interfiriera, me acerque a ella y la bese. Se sintio como si ella fuera la chica que fue hecha para mi... Ella solo se quedo quieta, pero me faltaba el aire y tuve que romper el beso.

La mire y estaba sorprendida... Sus ojos estaban abiertos, sus mejillas estaban rojas... No rosadas, rojas!

-Q-Que... T-Tu... Q-Que acabo d-de pasar?- ella temblaba... Demasiado se diria y yo solo me quede quieto

-Te bese, justo como lo esperabas.- le conteste con una sonrisa

-Como sabes que l-lo esperaba de ti?- ella aun tiene miedo? pues no me logra enganar

-Pues... Tu te lo creiste y pense que tal vez debia hacerlo.- mi voz sonaba como si no fuese mia... Que rayos me pasa?!

-O-Oye... Todo esta b-bien? Te vez algo preocupado.- menciono ella

-Yo... No me siento como yo.- le dije simplemente extrano

-C-Como es eso?- ella ya esta curiosa de saber mas sobre yo... Pero que va a decir si le cuento de todo mi pasado?!

-"Espera Toby... Recapitula todo, no estaras poniendo a Jessica en peligro? Seguramente el la hara pedazos... Debo deshacerme de toda evidencia!"- pense yo muy nervioso

-Toby?-

-Lo lamento Jess, pero esto es por tu bien.- con esas traidoras palabras, tome mi hacha y con la madera le golpee la nuca, su cuerpo inconsciente cayo en su sofa. Debo irme pronto, mi romance solo terminaria mal de todos modos.

**De corazon feliz a triste... Bueno esto solo es el principio, al rededor de su colegio ella experimentara actividad paranormal (misterios pero no fantasmas, sorry!)**

**Esta vez Alex y Jay de MH son mencionados, y no me pertenecen **

**Yo misma creo que fui muy rapido, pero me toma horas escribir bien porque esto me sale con horrores ortograficos D:**

**Espero que resistan con estos dos capitulos, y los personajes encontrados este capitulo son solo de relleno.**

**Bye! Anne-san fuera!**


End file.
